


and they say, chivalry is dead.

by st4rryoomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Ambush, Angst, Blood, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light-Hearted, M/M, MSBY, Miya Atsumu-centric, Modern Royalty, Violence, head knight sakusa kiyoomi, heir to the throne miya atsumu, non haikyuu characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st4rryoomi/pseuds/st4rryoomi
Summary: heir to throne, miya atsumu, was always seen by the media with different woman and are always drunk. could he be worthy of the throne? or should miya osamu his twin, kita shinsuke and aran ojiro who're the grand duke of japan should take his place?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> events that were mentioned were purely fictional and were made by the author's imagination. other characters who are not familiar were made by me. every chapter, a tag will be added so it will prevent future spoilers. this fic might contain scenes that could trigger anyone so please read at your own risk.

princes of royalty who are heir to the throne are trained to be a reliable person. skilled at different kinds of sports and weapons. responsible. meticulous. illustrious. intimidating. earned his people's trust. those were the adjectives to describe a rightful prince. but with miya atsumu, it wasn't that. that was not the case with him.

he's petulant. ignorant. bratty. does not have the skills. acts like a child despite the age of 21. atsumu knows that. aware of the criticism he always receives wherever he goes. and precisely today, he's sure he'll get enough earful for him to encourage doing something productive, something useful to his country. 

"prince atsumu, King Itsuki is calling for you." one of the palace's servant had said while bowing after knocking three times at his door. haruto then straightened his back after his announcement. his eyes were glued onto the floor and not meeting his.

atsumu's currently sprawled at his chamber's fancy sofa he bought just weeks ago. he glanced upside down to look at where the servant was, blonde hair dropping down: exposing his forehead.

"yeah? dismissed." said atsumu.

the servant bowed his head, eyes closed. "pardon me, prince atsumu, but the king had advised me to not leave your side until we arrive at the king's study." 

atsumu grunts and sits up. "are you for real? my father would only give me a hearing! i don't want to hear them, tell him i won't come." he said then glared at the servant whose head is still bowed. haruto doesn't seem to waver since he remained silent and stood where he was. atsumu grunts once again in annoyance before stomping his way towards the servant. "fine! lead the way!" the prince sulked. haruto smiled and nodded his head before walking towards the king's study.

upon arriving, he also knocked three times and announced their arrival. when they heard the king's voice telling them to come in, haruto opened the door for atsumu. the prince walked towards the king and stopped just right in front of his table. 

"father, you called for me." atsumu started. the king placed the pen he's holding next to the piles of papers he was facing and leaned on the chair then crossed his arms at his chest to look at atsumu in the eye. 

"it looks like you know where we are getting, atsumu. you're aware of what you did. and it seems you recognize your mistakes and wrong doings based on your expression and posture you are giving me." 

atsumu sighs and sits across the king to face his father and pouts. "papa, look. I promise, when I turn 22, I'll focus on training. please? let me go on this one." he said while rubbing his palms together, lips protruding, trying to ask for forgiveness and thinking he'll only receive a slap on a wrist for this.

"At this point atsumu, your people wouldn't abide by your laws, will not trust your words, because of the persona you are displaying them in the public which is an act of unreliable and irresponsible heir to the throne prince. You wouldn't be a good role model to your people. It is your attitude that shapes your kingdom and people." the king said, disappointed.

the prince looked down and nodded. feels the guilt tripping somewhere inside him. "i know..."

"you're way past your puberty, son. what you are doing is childish. you should be training to be a good prince, to be a good role model. even with my works, half of these should be reviewed and reported by you too. you are 21. an adult. you should be wise and knowledgeable." the king said. his soft voice was calming atsumu's nerves. atsumu looked up and nodded. "you're dismissed. be responsible, atsumu." the prince only sighed and went where his twin is. 

After Atsumu was dismissed, the king ordered to have aran in his presence. He massaged his temples as he waited. Aran came with the usual knock and rushed in after having the permission. Aran Ojiro, grand duke of Japan. first cousin of the twins at father's side. the king sighs from exhaustion and rests his back against his chair.

"Aran." the king said.

the duke nodded, "Uncle. you called for me."

"Yes, yes, I did. Are the preparations for tomorrow done?" he asked. 

"yes, your highness. Invitations were sent, ingredients were neatly prepared, champagne and alcohol were already inside the great hall, guards for the event were prepared and tailored attires were delivered an hour ago. Everything is ready." The grand duke reported.

Miya Itsuki nodded as he peeled his back away from the chair from where he was leaning and rested his folded arms at the surface of his study table. "I am glad. Thank you for your hard work, grand duke."

the grand duke bowed his head, "it is my duty and honor, your highness."

"hmm, but can I give you a request as miya itsuki?" the king asked. 

aran straightened his back and smiled at his uncle. "As you please." 

the king sighed then pushed his swivel chair closer to the table to let his torso lean at the edge of his table. "thank you. but can you supervise my son's actions at tomorrow's event? I'm afraid he will disobey my orders after the earful I gave him. If he continues to flout the advice I gave, then I must force my son into disciplinary action he's due on doing and openly disregarded." 

aran gulped at the rare emotion the king never spilled at the edge of his voice in front of any individual but in just a matter of a second, as the king blinks, his face softens and smiles to hide the emotions he is openly showing. 

"I am just worried. he's an adult, yet he chooses to act like a child. I know my son will be handful but I'm expecting your reports tomorrow. understood?" the king asked. He felt at ease as he saw the grand duke in front of him bowing. 

"reports will be received in your expectations, your highness." 

"dismissed."

to say the evening is gorgeous inside the royal palace is an understatement. The great hall was sparkling because of the different gold embedded in its intricate designed wall painted with white and gold. angels and cupids accompanied by clouds and mountains are beautifully drawn at the ceiling, chandeliers with bottled candles are hanging from above. clothed tall tables— just barely enough towering average human's height's waist— are scattered around the palace's hall. 

maids in their uniforms are lined at the very far end of the crowd waiting for their assistance to be called. bottled champagnes are placed at the center of every table partnered with their finger foods, freshly plucked flowers surrounding them.

at the corner of the hall is where the sweets are placed. princesses and princes are gathered inside for the celebration of their royal bloods. It's royal day, celebrated usually at the end of the spring of Japan. Everyone is having fun. Male and females are dancing at the center as pianist and violinist plays their piece; seated at the very front of the hall. 

guards and knights are in every corner in their suits, swords at the left side of their body and hand guns at the right. while aran, the grand duke, is watching atsumu's every move. 

just as what king miya itsuki had said, atsumu really is disobeying his father's words and promise. He's surrounded by princesses, be it blood related or not, trying to get in his pants. being in his drunk state, Atsumu is being oblivious to their intentions because he seems like he's very busy giving them his rotten jokes stored in his pockets reserved for these kinds of occasions. It was a pain in the sight and so his cousin decided to intervene and convince him to get changed and sleep in his chamber before the worst thing could happen that might anger the king and punish him for disobediences.

hooded and unsteady eyes bore into the grand duke's face, irritation written in his face. the prince snorted and pushed the duke's shoulder away. "what are you, my uncle? get off my dick!" atsumu said, words unclear due to intoxication of alcohol running in his system. given, he's drunk. just one more drink of hard alcohol and he'd past out on the spot.

aran's eyebrows twitch and his eyes narrow, clearly insulted. before he can even mutter a curse or a rebuttal for what atsumu spat at him, meian interrupted with his head bowed in a 45 degrees. 

"forgive me for my actions, sir. let me handle things from now on. i had informed the king to take the heir to throne prince to his chambers as he is misbehaving due to the large intake of alcohol. pardon him, your highness." meian said. 

The grand duke spits him a death glare before turning away to march his way out of the palace. 

—

Perhaps, having an earful from his father and teasing from his brother right after he woke up from a hangover was the awful morning he's ever had. plus the constant stalking of one of his father's men following him to give reports to his father the next morning was annoying atsumu to the guts.

in his own will— to get rid of his stalker— atsumu enters the training room prepared for him since yesterday (but ditched it) after eating the breakfast his twin brother cooked for him: wishing him a goodluck in disguise.

there he met, one of Japan's hidden skilled knight, Hinata Shoyo. And one of famous knights for being intimidating for his large frame and white and black hair, Bokuto Koutarou. 

"Goodmorning, your highness! it's a pleasure to train you starting from now on until the king acknowledges you fully polished and halts the training for your improvements!" bokuto, one of the knight commander, beamed at him. hinata beside him nodded, a grin plastered in his lips. 

"I am hinata shoyo, prince atsumu." hinata introduced himself and bowed. 

atsumu nodded, "I am aware. can i ask to drop the formalities since we're training and will be training forever?" he said while emphasizing the words will be.

bokuto laughed. It filled the whole room which managed to pull a smile from atsumu's lips too. "I knew it! so, atsumu-san, shall we start?" he asked while getting in position, a smile still in his lips, not wavering even if the heir to the throne is standing in front him.

the prince chuckles and a playful smirk in his lips appears. "of course, why wouldn't i be? i went here willingly."

another laugher draws out from bokuto's lips, genuine and enjoyment was laced in it. "just what i thought! but first, let's get you prepped up so you won't feel the pain while training and your limbs won't get hurt after resting." he said.

it was easier than what atsumu expected. bokuto made him stretch before actually getting on to the real training. a week passed with hinata training and polishing his combat skills. hinata praised him for being an easy learner, even atsumu was surprised at himself. if he knew this training would be fun like this, then he should have started it a long time ago. atsumu didn't expect it.

Wednesday, a week after training with hinata, he's now facing bokuto with the right posture of holding a sword. bokuto is teaching him the basics. 

"The more commonly used grip is known as the handshake grip. This grip combines firmness and relaxation, which allows you to wield the sword in a proper manner. It leaves flexibility in your wrists so you can easily move the sword into offensive and defensive positions. To use the handshake grip, hold your hand out like you’re giving a handshake. Slip the handle of the sword into your hand. Wrap your fingers around the sword. Apply the most pressure with your middle, ring, and pinky fingers while leaving your pointer finger and thumb relaxed, and your thumb pointing forward." bokuto explained while demonstrating it. atsumu follows and asks the knight sometimes if he's doing it right. bokuto only nodded then continued explaining.

when the training starts with bokuto as his trainer he was surprised to learn that the knight who is famous for his wide grins is actually serious, strict and sports a blank face when training. it almost intimidates atsumu if it weren't only for hinata beside him who is always smiling to guide him too if his posture and grip around the sword is wrong. 

someone then opened the door and a head peeks showing their chubby cheeks and stupid gray hair. miya osamu, his twin brother, is sporting his innocent eyes as his head peeks behind the door. both knights stand straight and bow towards osamu's direction.

"are you all done with training? i cooked your lunch." osamu smiled then showed his full body. his apron's stained. since the training started, his brother never fails to invite them over lunch which also never fails to refill his trainers their energy for the whole day and praises the dishes osamu serves everyday.

after three weeks of training, atsumu came to appreciate every day he spent with bokuto and hinata and the dishes osamu cooks for him. so when the king calls for his presence again he tells his father his thoughts, the king smiling as he rambles his thoughts.

"I am glad you like the training atsumu, but i hope you do realize the purpose of this. hmm, besides that, i am impressed at your improvements and you went beyond my expectations." the king said.

atsumu's lips pull into a victorious smile as he takes in the king's praise for his improvement. it gave him some sort of ecstasy telling him to do better and ask bokuto to increase the difficulty of his training. "thank you 'pa!" 

the king nodded, "and with that, i am sure you can do an errand now aren't we?"

the prince nodded and his eyebrow arched in question, "of course papa."

"I see." the king pats a couple of folders at the upper right corner of his table. "give these files tomorrow before lunch time to prime minister Ren Omimi, he privately requested this information since it's concerning the case he is handling. I already arranged a chauffeur for you." miya itsuki explained and looked up to meet atsumu's eyes. "this is important and should be brought right before the requested time. atsumu, don't be late okay?" 

"yes, I won't papa." atsumu said. "is that all? bokuto, hinata, and my brother are waiting for me at the dining. can i go now?" 

the king nodded, "it is. as you please my son."

atsumu smiles and waves him goodbye as he runs toward the study's door, the guard outside opening it for him.

the next day, atsumu wakes up, thrilled. it is the first errand the king orders him to. while getting ready his twin brother watches him from the other side of the room, eating his snack.

"why are you so... excited?" osamu questions.

atsumu shrugs, smile not fading. "i dont know."

osamu sighs and slumps at the mini sofa inside atsumu's walk-in closet. "where is the prime minister located?"

"somewhere at the outskirts of the capital i believe." the prince said.

silence enveloped them as atsumu checked himself in front of the mirror. osamu breaks the silence when he chews on his chips. 

"so, who are you bringing?" osamu asked.

"haruto and inunaki." 

osamu sat up with his eyebrows narrowed. "aren't haruto forbidden to go outside the palace? he's a servant." he stated like a fact.

atsumu faced his twin, eyebrow raising. "I know and I am aware."

"you're aware yet you are still taking him outside with your side. he's incapable of guarding you outside since he only knows how to accept orders and delivers the message to the receiver." his brother debated.

heir to the throne prince rolled his eyes, "i don't care, he's annoying."

"annoying yet you're bringing him?"

atsumu scoffs, "yes i am! why are you angry? besides, i have inunaki!" 

"Inunaki specializes in archery," said osamu.

"then let the knight bring his bow and arrow!"

"and make him look like a cupid? what a shame." 

atsumu groans and stomps his way towards the closet. "i have me!" he gave osamu a glare before turning his attention at the suits that are neatly ironed.

he heard osamu hums, "'kay."

"you're annoying!" atsumu spits.

"and you're stupid." 

atsumu was about the march towards his brother and give his brother a beating to take back what he said when someone knocked. the prince clears his throat before speaking. "yes?"

"your highness, it's kenji, Knight Inunaki and guard haruto are ready and are inside their respective private vehicles. knight commander meian had ordered me to inform you that the car should leave quarter to twelve." kenji reported behind the door. 

"understood. i will come downstairs in a minute." atsumu said. he glared at his brother who's still munching at his chips who's watching him too. "don't you dare not cook me lunch after i get back." 

"whatever." osamu says as he stands up and starts heading towards the door. 

"damn it im not yet done talking!" atsumu shouts but to no avail, osamu already shuts the door leaving atsumu standing alone and annoyed.

on his trip to the prime minister's location, atsumu watches the people and the busy streets pass through him. after exiting akihabara, he's now welcomed by calm streets, men and women strolling along the sidewalk either on their phone or walking their dogs. 

atsumu sighs as he leans his back against the car's seat. "are we there yet?"

the driver clears his throat before answering. "another twenty minutes, prince atsumu." the driver said. atsumu nodded. Why does the prime minister's office have to be so far away from the palace? the prince complains inside his head, silent curses filling the back of his head.

without noticing, atsumu's staring at the rearview mirror and when he did, he saw a pair of cars behind him. it was nothing unusual but there's something tugging his nerves making him nervous. 

he broke the stare when the driver suddenly asked him something out of nowhere. He looked at the driver to attend his question and answer it to divert his attention and nervousness from the car that was tailing them but his eyes darted immediately at the windshield when he saw a car approaching theirs.

"fucking hell! watch out!" atsumu screamed. He shields himself with his arms, the driver immediately turns the car opposite from where the mysterious car was going and his head bumps hard at the car's window. He heard screeching of the wheels of different cars before halting to stop.

going out should be his last resort since the three cars that were tailing him and is obviously wanting to cut his throat open are surrounding the fuck out of him but being atsumu, he clicks the door open and reveals himself at the rats following him. and as soon as he closes their car, something hard hits his face causing him to bite his tongue and comes blood gushing out. He hears screams but he pays them no mind when he feels another pain in his stomach. He was kicked.

Everything was happening so fast. He was just about to confront the rats and give them the lessons he learned from Hinata but he's already spitting blood at the sidewalk and holding the part where the rat kicked him. his cheeks are sore and his stomach hurts like hell. when he's about to stand straight the rat purposely hitting his nape causing him to black out. 

never once in his life experienced blacking out due to extreme pain. The previous queen at the throne kept him and his brother hostage inside the palace and told him scary stories that brought him nightmares and prevented him from going outside. it was a different kind of experience but this one was the most painful.

he woke up immediately feeling the pain surging inside his cheeks and the throbbing pain in his stomach. He groans and shifts to find comfort. blinding lights, white walls and the smell of something medicine like. Atsumu speculated he's inside of a hospital, being more specific: at the royal palace medical centre. 

"atsumu?" he heard someone call his name.

Atsumu forces himself up ignoring the extreme pain he is feeling. "where—"

"don't force yourself 'tsumu. you'll hurt yourself." it's his mother but she still helps him to sit down.

"where— what happened?" he asked with one eye closed, head tilted trying to control the pain. He felt embarrassed to face his family knowing he failed to protect himself due to the lack of knowledge and skill— just like what his father said.

Miya Himara sighs and cards her hands through the locks of Atsumu's golden hair. "don't worry, focus on recovering first darling, people who were connected in the ambush were being taken care of by the head knight and knight commander themselves. you need to rest." the queen said.

It was like a spell the queen casted at him. After the words his mom told him, his eyes fluttered shut and drifted back to sleep.

—

The urgent meeting between the king and knighthood sent everyone to an edge. this would be the first time after many years this urgency was called by the king. every knight, be it high or low ranking, are present. The seat at the end of the table was empty, they're all waiting for the king. 

Once the council chamber's door opens, the chattering stops and everyone stands up from their seats to bow towards the king. "Let's start, meian." the king says while walking towards his seat. meian and stands in front of the council. 

he bows before speaking. "pardon Grand Duke Aran Ojiro and Prime Minister Ren Omimi for the absence because of the voluntary inspection for the ambush that had happened four days ago." meian said.

"yes, i was informed. proceed to the discussion." 

meian nodded and straightened his back. "based from the reports from Knight Inunaki and guard haruto they noticed two cars following the heir to the throne prince starting from the exit of akihabara and twenty minutes away from the prime minister's office." said meian, he explains more of what happened in details to clarify miya itsuki's lack of information regarding the ambush since he was busy for the past few days attending conference meetings with the police officers, news reporters, and his family. "unfortunately, since it was an impromptu attack and the foe's pawns are skilled in ground combat, they were able to go arms distance within the prince's range and physically harm the prince.

"with Knight Inunaki being the only knight in presence and has no skills in ground combats, he was late in his feet, given since he specializes in archery, and was able to take down two foes after getting his equipment. Knight Inunaki reported and had said that he wasn't supposed to take down the last one to death but unfortunately the man moved and missed and shot the man to death." said meian.

the king sighs. "i understand."

Meian continued, "i had my men get their DNA tested and traced their previous activities for possible lead or information to their head chief but failed. they were discreet with their movement, your highness."

Miya Itsuki hummed, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. determined to find something in between the information his knights gathered for him. "autopsy?"

"Yes, your highness, forensics said a poison was hidden inside their molars. a common tactic for mafias but we cant make assumptions due to lack of information." said meian.

"molars..." the king repeated. Meian studied the king and saw the process of taking the information going inside his head. miya itsuki hummed once again and nodded. mind made up. "sakusa."

Everyone turned their attention to the head knight, sakusa kiyoomi, who's been silent throughout the entire discussion. "yes your highness."

"I'm assigning you to my son, miya atsumu. supervise him 24/7. It seems like the enemy has their eyes on the heir to the throne. the ambush was done by pure hatred and was planned thoroughly. handle the training with knight bokuto and knight hinata." Miya Itsuki said with pure authority in his voice, a sign of his full concentration and determination. "meian, continue with the investigation." the king gave another order before standing up from his seat. "I am expecting reports to my study every morning. dismissed." 

—

it's been two weeks since atsumu woke up after the ambush and was confined inside this hospital. the days he spent there was boring, nowhere near thrilling when he was training, beyond before starting the training. 

to his luck, he is now being discharged by his doctor. the swelling of his cheeks are now gone, a bruise and scratch from the impact of the punch was the only ones remaining. while the pain in his stomach is slowly recovering. he was prescribed painkillers. 

as soon as the doctor left the suite, his mother faced him and held his shoulders. "darling." the queen started. "i know you are just being discharged but when you come back to the palace, the training will be more grueling than before. i hope you understand, it is for your own safety." 

the golden nodded and smiled to assure his mother and ease her worries. "i understand 'ma. besides, I love training with bokuto and hinata." said the prince.

miya himara sighs in relief and her hands drop only to wrap it around herself. "yeah, but your father ordered to have the head knight always by your side and monitor your training. can you handle that? i'm worried."

head knight? sakusa kiyoomi? he's heard of him through bokuto. stories told him that sakusa kiyoomi was his father's best fighter be it on ground or in air, hence the position of head knight or knight cross. it was the highest position for knights. curious as to why his father had to have sakusa by his side, his skin itches to go home this instant. what's with the current change? clearly, what triggered the ambush was atsumu's misbehaviour. it was obvious. his father is overreacting.

atsumu sets the thoughts aside somewhere inside his brain where he can remember it after having a conversation with the queen and attend to those thoughts when he's alone in his private space. "of course mother. if it's what papa decided, then all is well." he said.

the queen nodded and gave his head a pat, finally, she smiled. "I'm glad. if that's the case, let's meet the head knight waiting outside since yesterday."

atsumu blinks. "right now?" the queen smiled at him and nodded. his mom held his wrist and walked towards the suite's door open, revealing two knights talking animatedly. they both stopped exchanging words when they saw them open the door. meian, atsumu recognizes his face since he always sees him together with his father. the latter, he assumes who the head knight is, is bowing at him as he introduces himself.

"Head Knight Sakusa Kiyoomi, your highness. It's an honor to be in your presence." the curly head says. 

atsumu studied the head knight's face, he saw how his lips are pursed into thin line. his presence is scary and very dominating, his men would probably fold when the head knight's pitch black eyes will land in their or even lock gazes with them. being the prince that he is, he nodded and smiled at him. sakusa caught him off guard when their eyes met. his gaze holds a lot of information. it weighs his confidence, pride, loyalty and intelligence. all of those atsumu doesn't have. except for his petulant behavior, being at the center of attention, stubbornness and low tolerance of hard liquors. maybe, meeting the head knight first thing in the morning was hard to take in for miya atsumu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> head knight/knight cross: sakusa kiyoomi  
> knight commander: meian shuugo & bokuto koutarou  
> knights: hinata shoyo, inunaki shion  
> prime minister: ren omimi  
> grand duke: aran ojiro  
> servants: haruto & kenji
> 
> great hall: the ballroom  
> council chamber: The King presides over the Council of Royal Palace. The Knight Cross sits at the King’s right hand and the other knights and ministers sit round the table in order of ranks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no tw and new tags.
> 
> find me on twitter: @st4rryoomi !! i would love to hear your thoughts and be updated with the progress of each chapter :)

"now," the queen spoke. "now that you've met the head knight, I should get going since I still have an appointment with the queen of the united kingdom. sakusa-kun, please do take care of my son while i am away." miya himara said and smiled towards the head knight.

sakusa bows his head, "as i am obligated. prince atsumu's safety is my duty, your highness." 

she nodded and ruffled atsumu's hair. "take care atsumu." said the queen. "meian." with that, the queen headed towards the elevator with meian following behind her. 

silence enveloping the two as they watch the queen head off. it was kind of an eerie silence but atsumu shook it off. when the queen was out of sight, he faced the knight behind him and raised an eyebrow. "shall we go home? I believe the queen had already taken care of what had to be taken care of. I can't wait to go home and continue my training." said atsumu. 

"yes, your highness, the queen did. I suppose we should get going." sakusa said and raised his hand, palm open, and pointed it towards where the queen was a minute ago. "after you." 

atsumu smiled, exhilarated. just with the thought of seeing bokuto and hinata again for everyday training makes atsumu feel different emotions stirring inside his body. he missed having sparring and feeling the relief when taking a shower after sweating a lot.

their ride home to the palace was silent. upon arriving, atsumu ran towards his chamber to get change into proper clothes. his whole body would probably get sore all over again after two weeks without stretching nor moving (or else, his brother would kick him back to his bed).

after changing into a proper attire, atsumu rushed his way to open the door and was about to call for sakusa when he found him there, outside his door waiting for him, with his inscrutable, blank face. atsumu stumbled as he halted then glared at the knight.

"hey! you startled me!" said atsumu. 

"forgive me, but i was advised by the king that you are not permitted to go outside of your chambers and other necessaries would be brought by the palace's servants." the head knight said after bowing his head.

atsumu scoffs and crosses his arms, "but that doesn't mean you can stand outside my chamber looking like a creep! and what do you mean i'm not allowed to go outside? that's absurd!" 

"it is for your full recovery and so you could prepare yourself for the future training the king will put you into." said sakusa.

clicking his tongue, atsumu puts his hands on his waist. "madness! let me talk to my father! I'm all set and in a state for whatever training you put me into!" 

atsumu stepped back when sakusa suddenly put a hand in his waist. "w-what are you doing? this is ha— AWW!" atsumu then winced in pain when the knight pinched the part of his stomach where the pain was throbbing. he glared at the man and shoved his hands. "are you mad?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm all sober and still functioning very well, your highness. but you wincing in pain means you are still not recovered. the doctor only discharged you since you are not safe outside the palace— even inside that hospital with tight security, we can't trust no one— and you can move around without a doctor's attention. the doctor had said to only take painkillers if the pain gets unbearable for you to handle, hence the throbbing might come occasionally, and that's where the logic comes of why you are still not permitted to go outside your chamber, your highness." sakusa said. authority laced in his voice. 

atsumu blinks and clears his throat at the sudden speech the head knight gave him, folding and retreating. he stutters as he finds his words to oppose the head knight. "well, uh, that doesn't mean you can— whatever, good morning I guess!" he said then shut the door right in front of the head knight's face. atsumu grunts and stomps towards his bed and sits angrily. 

what would he do inside his room for how many days his father decides? atsumu sighs and drops his back onto the bed. now that he's alone, atsumu remembered what the queen said.

_ "your father ordered to have the head knight always by your side and monitor your training." _

having the head knight tailing him is useless and is a waste of time. sure, the ambush was dangerous and had him almost get beaten, or in a worst case scenario— get killed. but that's just that. it's probably a hatred by those group of people against him being the heir to the throne who went slightly overboard. his father should stop overreacting, atsumu's already training just like what he said and promised. he's on the process of becoming what his father wanted him to be. there's no need to worry. the ambush was just a one time thing. it's given. accidents like those always comes with the person in a high position of a hierarchy.

atsumu drifts to sleep with what his mother said still in his mind. he spent the whole day occupying himself by watching the tv or doing what hinata taught him for a couple of days. just what the head knight had said, the servants brought him food to his chambers, sometimes his brother to entertain or annoy him.

next day, right after he woke up, he jumped off his bed then immediately opened the door, slowly. afraid he'll have sakusa's face right in front of him again. just as what atsumu expected, but this time, he’s right beside the door. the head knight turns his head where atsumu’s head was peeking. sakusa faced him then bowed.

"am i still forbidden to step outside of my chamber?" the prince desperately asked after nodding towards the knight, if he had to stay caged for another day or another minute, he'd lose his mind.

"i will ask the king myself, your highness." said sakusa. atsumu nodded once again and huff a sigh of relief. 

"right! off you go." said the prince.

luckily, the knight came back with the permission of finally stepping outside his room. now, the head knight is explaining to him regarding his training. 

"the king and council have come to a decision to increase your training's difficulty. i was informed by Knight Commander Bokuto and Knight Hinata of what your lessons have come so far. but we're ditching the basics. starting today, we will enhance your knowledge at ground combat and boost your stamina, stability and endurance." sakusa explains while they are headed to the training hall. 

atsumu almost gasps at the intensity of his training. the immediate change of difficulty really is overwhelming. "why at the sudden change? is this regarding the ambush again?" the prince asked. 

sakusa glanced at him before nodding. "I'm afraid yes, your highness. Knight Commander Meian and King Miya Itsuki suspected the ambush was deliberate and premeditated." 

the golden gulps, "what does that mean?"

sakusa halts and faces him, atsumu mirrors. "information concerning the ambush is classified since the council is still lacking evidence and information. for now, prince atsumu, you should focus on your training."

atsumu sighs then nodded. "I guess..." he said, "so, are you going to be my spar partner for today, knight sakusa?" a smirk forming in his lips. 

"no."

atsumu stopped but the knight didn't mirror. "what? and here i am looking forward to having you as my partner." he said. when the knight doesn't seem to bother facing the prince, atsumu catched his pace to be able to look at sakusa while walking. 

"the king and other knights will gather more information that might lead to the enemy's head, Prince Atsumu, and they are seeking my assistance." the knight explained.

"eh." atsumu sighs. "I seriously think it's not premeditated, it happens every time." he murmured to himself. 

both of them stopped right in front of the training hall and sakusa opened the door for the prince. "it is to make sure your safety your highness. the king wouldn't decide on any impulsive decisions. now," the knight gestured to the two knights standing at the corner of the room, talking animatedly. "bokuto and hinata will instruct you on different exercises and techniques just like what I mentioned earlier before training for ground combat." said sakusa.

"atsumu san!" he heard hinata call him. atsumu took a brief look at him, a smile in his face, then looking back immediately at the knight holding the door for him.

"the queen doesn't have to worry about me then." atsumu said before stepping inside. sakusa eyes narrow, curiosity flashes in his eyes. the prince laughed, "no need to be curious, sakusa san. my mom thought I'd bother you or vice versa. turns out, you will not tail me like haruto as what my mom was expecting." he said.

the crease in between the head knight's eyebrows vanished. sakusa bows his head, "I believe I am way past on my requested time, your highness, I should head towards the knighthood quarters." said sakusa.

"boo. off you go." Atsumu then turns around to greet bokuto and hinata who were waiting for him. "bokkun! who am I training with today?" 

"me!" hinata raises his hand, "although I will be only demonstrating what exercises bokuto san will instruct us." he said. 

just like what hinata said, they both stand right in front of a mirror to watch what they are doing. they were teaching atsumu about the right use of swords and its different techniques at the previous training, it was going well. in just another month or so, he could be proud of himself and show his skills with confidence. now, they are back to zero, and bokuto is explaining to him about different exercises he'll do today. the knight commander made him do single leg squats, single leg jump squats, lunge to front kicks and single-leg-deadlift.

it's almost past ten, they started at seven, three hours have passed since they started training. he's on his fifth lap of doing lunge to front kick. he stares at himself at the mirror while lowering his body then lifting himself up to kick the air then dropping himself back onto the ground again. his whole body is dripping with sweat but he's not yet panting. atsumu's surprised he is taking the exercises very well. while looking at himself at the mirror, bokuto's explaining him the purpose of stability exercise, like what he usually do when they start another training.

"Activity stability involves the body's mechanism that allows you to make movements based on the signals sent by your brain.

"By developing the core components of our body's mobility and stability systems, it'll allow us to have better control of our movements and process the energy and stress exerted during exercise. This can result in improved fitness and athletic performances, and a reduction in our chances to sustain injuries when we exert our larger muscle groups." bokuto explained, behind them. "proceed to a single leg deadlift. five laps again, afterwards, we'll take a water break." he said. 

atsumu nodded and looked at hinata's reflection to mirror what he's doing. after doing the fifth lap, atsumu dropped himself on the ground then exhaled loudly, his whole body warm. "why is this more exhausting than the previous training? I don't get it, we are just exercising compared to sparring." the prince complains while wiping the dribbling beads of sweat from his scalp to his chin with the back of his palm.

bokuto laughed then tapped atsumu's head. "because what you were honing at the previous training was your knowledge at using swords, tsumtsum! but today, and onwards, you are enhancing your muscles together with your brain. i guess that speaks for itself why you're tired and exhausted." said the knight.

atsumu sighs then sits up to face the knight. "how long are we going to continue this training?" he asked. 

bokuto tilted his head with his eyebrows furrowed then placed his palm underneath his chin, thinking. "say, one month?" he said, unsure. bokuto looked at the redhead knight but hinata shrugged. "yeah, I believe for a month or two." the knight said and smiled at the prince.

"that long?" atsumu asked, bokuto nodded. 

as if on cue, osamu's head peeps once again then invited them over for lunch which they gladly accepted in a heartbeat then came running towards the dining— whoever comes first gets to eat the lunch osamu prepared first, the losers gets to eat only after ten minutes their lunch was served; hinata wins, effortlessly.

"aren't head knight sakusa supposed to train me? or something?" atsumu asked in the middle of their lunch.

bokuto hummed then swallowed a piece of meat before answering. "yeah, he's supposed to be the one who will train you for ground fighting but then his assistance for the investigation was needed more than what I had expected. i think he will be gone for a week for further investigation, prince atsumu." he said then faced his food again.

"they must be very busy then," said atsumu. "speaking of busy," the prince glanced at his brother, "what are you occupying yourself with, my dear twin brother? don't tell me, you're just eating non-stop? you'll gain weight!" atsumu said, exaggerated.

osamu winced at his rambling and glared at him. "shut up. i'm still waiting for papa's permission."

"permission for what?" atsumu raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"to train with you sometimes." said osamu.

the golden's lips stretch into a wide smile as he faces his whole body towards his brother. "really?" he asked, osamu nodded. atsumu shrieks in excitement. "why do you have to ask for permission? you can join anytime! but, no slacking!"

osamu glares at him and slaps atsumu's thigh. "shut up. unlike you, I'm productive."

"eh?" atsumu stares at him with disbelief. "what do you mean you're productive? i never seen you move or do something useful." he said. osamu slaps his thigh again making the golden cringe in pain. "fuck. that hurts you pig!"

"mind your language atsumu." osamu hissed. "papa always asked to have other files sent to him reviewed by me before sending it back to the officials." 

"woah, that's amazing osamu san!" hinata said.

atsumu rolls his eyes before facing his food again. "whatever. don't even bother asking for permission, just go when you're not busy to occupy yourself and help you stay fit and healthy." he said before swallowing a spoonful of rice.

"i figured."

a week had passed and atsumu started to get his grip with the exercises. today, he woke up without having sore or strained muscles. it was faster than what atsumu had expected, he thought it would take another week or two before his body get used to an unfamiliar routine. 

opening the door slowly, atsumu looks where sakusa usually stand. there, he spots the head knight. sakusa turns his head around then bowed, his routine everytime atsumu opens the door. 

just like what knight commander bokuto said, the whole week, sakusa was occupied with the investigation. but just before his training comes to an end, he will always see sakusa at the very far end corner of the hall— waiting, which startles atsumu the first time it happens. atsumu takes note how sakusa doesn't have that much presence, you'll only notice him if he speaks or shows himself at a recognizable distance within your vision's range.

after training, sakusa would follow him to his chamber, then he'd stand outside his room's door. atsumu wonders if he even sleeps since every time he wakes up, the head knight is outside, guarding his chamber, and when he sleeps, he's still outside his chamber, guarding. 

atsumu exhales loudly at his thoughts. he shouldn't even bother thinking of such useless things and should start thinking about his training today instead. but in the end, he gave in.

"sakusa," he called. "by any means, do you ever sleep? or are you a vampire?"

the head knight gave him a glance, "I do sleep, your highness."

"i doubt that. how?" 

"by sleeping." 

atsumu scoffs, "unbelievable." he said then shakes his head. "I didn't know you're capable of mocking, omi kun." atsumu chuckled at the sudden nickname he gave sakusa. he wasn't thinking about it, it just rolled off like nothing out of his tongue. now, thinking about it, it is quite a cute nickname. 

"omi-kun?" sakusa asked, surprised and a hint of disgust hanging in his voice.

atsumu laughs at him and taps the knight's biceps. "oh god, what's with the voice? don't be surprised! i gave bokuto and hinata one too. wow, omi is a cute nickname. how come no one had thought about that?"

sakusa huffs. "I don't adore nicknames or sorts, your highness."

"oh come on, call me by my name. we're the same age for god's sake." atsumu teased and poked his biceps, his eyebrows raising back and forth.

the knight glared at him. "that's unprofessional and disrespectful."

the golden laughed once again. "boring! being professional is boring!" he mocked but the knight didn't let any emotion slip out of his grip, nor a twitch of his eyebrows. "i just realized, you're fun to tease omi omi." he said and studied sakusa's face, waiting for a reaction. atsumu laughs in victory when he saw the slight twitch of his eyebrows again. "oh my god." he exhaled.

"you are overreacting." sakusa said then opened the door for the prince. bokuto and hinata turned their heads towards atsumu, curious as to what and why he's laughing. 

"tsumtsum!" bokuto beamed at him when they are arms reach.

atsumu poked sakusa's biceps again, "see? they call me by my nickname. unprofessional and disrespect be damned." 

the golden looks at the clueless knights, a smirk on his lips. "don't you dare." he heard sakusa whisper. the prince shrugged it off and points his finger towards sakusa. "I gave omi omi a nickname!" he said.

"omi?" the knight commander asked, atsumu nodded. 

"omi?!" hinata exclaimed.

atsumu laughed then stuck his tongue out at the head knight who gave the prince a glare. sakusa then faced the knight commander, "bokuto, update me regarding prince atsumu's training." 

bokuto nodded then cleared his throat. "prince atsumu catches up with the training and adapts it quickly, just like the previous training i reported. although we're still doing the pre-exercises just like what you ordered." the knight commander reported.

the smile on atsumu's face vanished then turned into pout.  _ he sure has a way of getting out of the teasing. _ atsumu says at the back of his head. 

"I see," the head knight nodded. "I believe you're done teaching him the introduction? should I handle the training now? knighthood would appreciate the help you two could offer and your presence wouldn't be a bother here, a company could do too." said sakusa.

"wait." atsumu says and everyone looks at him, "you're telling me, you'd be my trainer? from now on?" he asks, an expectant smile forms in his face.

sakusa glares at him then focuses at the knight commander instead. the golden frowned and crossed his arms in his chest. "so mean." he murmured.

"i guess we'll help with the investigation and we'll do our best to visit Prince Atsumu." bokuto said, the redhead nodding behind him. 

"that settles it, then." said the head knight. "inform meian on the way. he hate surprises." 

bokuto laughed then saluted at the head knight, a smirk in his lips. "as you wish, omi kun." he said.

"sneaky. that's a good one right there." said atsumu then high fived bokuto, both earning a glare from the head knight. "don't be too hard at him, sakusa. hinata," bokuto said before turning around.

the knight nodded and gave atsumu a wave. "atsumu-san, goodluck!" he said before running towards the knight commander. 

when they're out of sight, atsumu sighs then faces the head knight. "you know, omi. i'm kinda scared right now. i feel like you'll go rough on me." he confessed.

"so you noticed." the head knight smiled, "follow me." he said then began walking down the hallway, opposite to where bokuto and hinata went.

"i swear i won't tease you ever again!" atsumu said, "omi!"

atsumu follows the head knight leading at the green field of the back of the royal palace. when they reach the door, the head knight opens it for him. 

"inscrutable. your face is unreadable." atsumu says before going outside to wander his eyes around the green field before shifting it back to sakusa. "you're gonna make me run are you?"

the head knight nodded, "yes."

"i hate running," said the prince.

"this helps increase your stamina too. as the day progresses, you'll get used to it. start. five laps." sakusa says, staring down at atsumu.

atsumu huffs a sigh, "you're so mean." 

"whatever." the knight said.

the prince sighs again but stretches nonetheless. "aren't you gonna run?" he asks, sakusa shakes his head. "boo. watch me." atsumu says before running across the vastness of the field. after three laps, atsumu's panting and he's starting to feel the pain in his feet and at the side of his stomach. 

he stops right in front of the head knight who's watching him with a hand on his waist and the other holding a water bottle.

"omi..." atsumu breathes, "i cant— water," he said as he drops himself at the ground to sit against the spiky grass and stretches his arms towards sakusa. the head knight laughs at him making atsumu glare at him.

"what? what are you laughing at?" he said while catching his breath still.

"you could have done better if you did a proper stretching. water break then proceed to training inside the training hall." said sakusa.

atsumu grunts and lay down on the ground. "you're scary! and imperious!"

"and you're giving me way too many adjectives, i'm quite surprised at your wide vocabulary." said sakusa.

atsumu scoffs but doesn't throw another rebuttal— maybe too tired to even think of another adjective to throw at sakusa— instead, he stomps behind sakusa. he halts right at the doorway of the training hall while sakusa walks towards the center. the head knight arches an eyebrow at him, studying atsumu; standing inside the empty room. "what are you doing? come here."

"refusing to call me by my name, afraid sakusa will be disrespectful, but raises an eyebrow to the prince and is very demanding." atsumu says as he walks closer until he's face to face to sakusa then glares at him. "what now?"

sakusa shakes his head, amused. "so petulant." he said, with amusement in his voice. "save the sulking later, we'll start." 

atsumu rolls his eyes, "i'm not petulant, nor sulking!" he said then clears his throat. "what will we do today?"

"mixed martial arts." the head knight said. "but before that, we'll do boxing first." he said while taking a pair of gloves and handing it over which atsumu took and slips his hand inside, shaking it after to determine the weight added in his fist, surprising him at how lightweighted it is. 

unlike bokuto, sakusa doesn't explain anything regarding their training. he just demonstrates different techniques and lets atsumu mirror him. a day and two passes, atsumu was still sloppy, still grasping.

two weeks passes, the two were now sparring at a moderate speed, just enough for the prince to see punches and kicks flying or coming towards him. atsumu avoided the feint rear hook and blocks the rear uppercut then turned around to give sakusa a roundhouse kick but the head knight catches on it, grabbing and pulling atsumu to the ground to put him into a submission-seeking. atsumu repeatedly taps sakusa's arms encircled in his neck. he lets out a cough when sakusa releases. it's almost six, the sky darkening outside as time passes.

sakusa sighs, "always remember your blind spots, don't let the opponent make a move through it." he said.

"i'm just starting and you're experienced, omi." atsumu breathlessly said, still catching his breath from the chokehold stupid sakusa gave him. 

"we'll increase the speed by tomorrow." sakusa said as he gets on his feet and offers a hand to the prince, which atsumu gladly accepts. 

the golden gave him a smile, a little triumphantly. "does that mean I'm doing great?" he beams.

"I didn't mention anything regarding your improvements," said sakusa.

"omi's a tsundere." atsumu murmurs. sakusa's eyes narrows, atsumu shakes his head then grabbed sakusa's wrist to dragged him towards the dining where his brother is waiting. 

"since being the head knight that you are that you're so busy as ever even after training, you haven't tried my brother's dishes right?" sakusa shakes his head in response. "then you're in for a great ride on the rollercoaster of tastes and aromas!" atsumu happily says.

"that's quite poetic." sakusa said.

atsumu turns his head around to give sakusa a glare. "im telling the truth." sakusa only nods his head and doesn't bother giving a response to the prince. 

"I think showing myself unkempt to prince osamu is discourteous." sakusa says while trying to remove atsumu fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"don't even bother trying. besides, i'm the epitome of unkemptness in front of osamu, there's nothing more to show." atsumu then tugs sakusa's wrist to cling an arm around his, caging him. 

the head knight laughs, "i don't know if you're encouraging me or making yourself look even more horrible." 

atsumu looks at him, "both." he laughed. 

the prince then opens the door wide open, revealing osamu preparing the plates at the kitchen counter. "samu!" atsumu says in a high pitched voice.

"would you for once keep your mouth shut?" said osamu.

sakusa then bows at the other prince, "Prince Osamu." he said then straightened his back.

osamu raises an eyebrow at him. "I suppose, the head knight?" he said, then hums at himself, "yup, you are. it has been a while since i last saw you." 

the head knight nodded before taking the seat beside the heir to the throne prince who had an expectant look on his face, zealously looking at the plate. "investigations and training the heir to the throne prince kept me occupied and busy." 

osamu nodded his head as he put the dish in front of them, then crossed his arms on his chest. he gave him a smile, "even before, father poured all the hard work at you keeping your schedule booked and busy. i can see he's still doing it right now with all the current matter that is happening."

"'samu." atsumu says, catching osamu's attention. "I heard from 'pa that you are going to the town? aren't you forbidden to step outside the palace?" he asked.

"why would papa forbid me to go outside?" 

"because he forbids me to?" 

"because someone's on your throat." said osamu.

atsumu's eyebrows furrows, "they're not? besides, I have omi with me. I should be allowed without permission like you." he said then turned his head to sakusa, who only looked back at him, unmoving. 

"then tell father about your whims, I am pretty sure he would listen." said osamu. atsumu scoffs then says something indistinctly before stuffing his mouth with his requested onigiri. 

after a week and a half, bokuto had visited their training and was taken aback when he saw the speed exchanges of punches, kicks, blocks and feints between the two. the knight smiled to himself and acknowledged the potential in atsumu, bokuto always knew atsumu was a fast learner and quickly adapted all the lessons he taught him then putting it into action once he had the grasp into it. sometimes, he would do something he doesn't have knowledge at. it was always surprising and pleasing to see. 

it was three o'clock in the afternoon when sakusa announced a water break after a long rally between the two. just right after atsumu was done relieving his thirst, the door swung open revealing a hinata with a concerned look plastered across his face.

anxiously, he said, "tsumu-san, forgive me for disturbing but Prince Osamu almost had a panic attack from the group of people who surrounded him at the downtown and Knight Commander Meian, who brought him back, reported that the enemy's pawn almost harmed Prince Osamu."


	3. Chapter 3

atsumu marched his way down the hallways to his twin's chamber as per what hinata had said, sakusa tailing behind him. jaws clenching, habit when worried and anxious.

if he was skeptical about the ambush being not premeditated, this mayhem just proved him wrong. they even targeted his brother who's harmless and quiet, seldom showing himself out in the public. it is concerning as realization hits atsumu. someone really wants him dead. it was a rude awakening.

when atsumu pushed osamu's room door open, he spotted his father and meian talking at a one corner while his mother caressed osamu's arms, both seated at his brother's bed.

"'samu, what happened?" atsumu asked while walking closer to osamu, halting to stand in front of them.

the queen sighs, "one of them recognized your brother and surrounded him with phones right in front of your brother's face with their flashes open." miya himara explains. "this is why you, osamu, shouldn't abandon knights assigned to follow you in case this kind of scenario happens. look what it did to you." she says as she shakes her head. 

"I didn't do it on purpose," said osamu.

"well you better pay attention to your surroundings then," atsumu says, which osamu only rolls his eyes in response. 

a clear throat was heard behind them. atsumu turns around to see his father standing straight— done with the conversation he and meian were having when atsumu came— hands clasped in his back while meian and sakusa at his side, halting their conversations too to listen to what the king has to say.

"osamu," the king started, "you went outdoors to prepare for your and atsumu's upcoming birthday celebration, didn't you?" he asked, osamu nodded. "let the organizers do the deed of acquiring all the things you needed for the preparation and stay indoors to plan and do what you wanted to." the king announced. atsumu swallows a lump in his throat as he nods. 

"the celebration was supposedly celebrated in public but knight commander meian and I came into a decision to hold this occasion privately. the possibility of the enemy's pawn to attend and disguise themselves as an ordinary attendee would be high if we are to celebrate this as originally planned. send out invitations who you both want here to come, who you both trust. this will be announced in a conference meeting." said the king. he sighed after a couple of seconds. "im sorry this has happened."

"this isn't your fault 'pa. besides, this is beyond your control." osamu said, atsumu nods his head in agreement. 

"i am aware but i am still sorry." miya itsuki walked closer to ruffle both of the twins' hairs. "do whatever you both want for your birthday, I'll grant it all but no stepping outside the palace. okay?" the king asked, the twins nodded. "good. meian, come to my study after calling for the conference. bring sakusa with you." said miya itsuki before leaving. 

atsumu faced his brother and crossed his arms. "you're so stupid." he said before walking towards sakusa. meian nods before leaving sakusa and gives both of them privacy on whatever the prince has to say to the head knight.

"omi, are we going to proceed with the training?" 

the head knight shakes his head. "you can stay with your brother, I'll go with meian." he said. atsumu nods his head, smiling at the knight he said, "alright, take care!" before going back to where his brother and the queen was. 

jumping at osamu's bed, he placed himself beside osamu as their mother bid her goodbye to her sons. once the twins were alone, osamu spoke. "I noticed you and the head knight are quite close." said osamu.

"well, that's the fruit of every day training with him." atsumu said while grabbing joysticks. 

osamu hummed, "yeah?"

the prince glanced at his brother, arching his eyebrows, he looked at him curious. "yeah. what about it?" 

"nothing, invite the head knight over dinner too. I would love to talk with him." said osamu.

"hmm, I don't think he would want to though. he's intimidated I think. you're putting quite a show when he's around." 

osamu laughs, "as he should. what are we going to play?" 

"tekken." atsumu says, smirking.

laying in his stomach, osamu mirrors atsumu and puts a pillow under his chest. "prepare for your defeat."

the prince scoffs, "you wish."

  
  


"i apologise for the immediate change of plans. the celebration of my twins' birthday will be held privately for confidential reasons but we can assure you that it is for my sons safety. thank you for understanding." osamu reads their father's speech during the conference written on the front page of the newspaper. "it's decided then. 'tsumu, have you listed all the names of our guests you wanted here to come?" said osamu. 

atsumu nodded, "yeah. left the list at your desk this morning." 

"your highness." someone called. the twins lift their head to find haruto at the doorway, head bowed. "the great hall is ready." 

"hmm. how 'bout omi? where is he?" atsumu asked. confusion stretched at the servant's face as he mouthed the syllables of the said name. the prince laughed, "pardon me! i meant the head knight, where's sakusa?" 

"oh. he's waiting for your call, your highness."

"alright. alert the head knight." atsumu glanced at his brother, "don't forget to cook us dinner okay?" he grinned before exiting the palace's dining then passed through the hallways leading to where the great hall is, where sakusa is waiting. the guards opened the door for him and he saw the head knight standing in the middle, in trance. 

"omi!" the prince greeted, voice engulfing the silence surrounding the knight. sakusa blinked and faced the prince then bows his head, slightly bewildered at the sudden noise. "have I made you wait for too long?" 

"just got here," said sakusa. "what are the plans you have in mind?" he asked as he caught atsumu's gaze who's walking towards him. 

atsumu's lips parted into a grin as he says, "let's plan together." 

atsumu watches how sakusa's eyebrow arched up and saw the amusement and slight confusion flashes in his eyes, if he wasn't staring at them, he wouldn't catch it. 

"why am I not surprised." said sakusa, pulling out a chuckle from the prince. "hmm, let's just say I want to test your interior designing ability. and maybe, I want to plan it with you, together?" atsumu says playfully. "so, shall we start?" 

"first and foremost, may I remind you that I am a head knight and designing is definitely not one of my forte and wasn't trained to." said sakusa.

"and your point is?"

"I wouldn't be of any help regarding the preparation for your birthday, atsumu." 

atsumu gasps and stares at the head knight, completely surprised. tried opening his mouth, but not a single word comes out. sakusa frowns at him as he tucks his hands inside the pockets of his white trousers. "what's with the bewildered look on your face? I made my point." 

the prince clears his throat and points his finger towards the knight whose frown only deepens. "omi, you called me by my name!" he said as he pointed his finger at him. "since when did we start training together? a month? or three weeks? or more than four weeks? and none of those days have you calling me by my name or whatsoever, just nonchalantly giving me commands and giving rebuttals!" 

"and?" 

atsumu scoffs, "you're insane! talking with me without calling me my name? meanie!" 

"shouldn't we be preparing instead of talking about something unnecessary, unrelated to the preparation?" sakusa snapped. atsumu rolls his eyes then crosses his arms at his chest. "so mean."

"hmm, heard that a lot from you." said sakusa.

"whatever. anyway, since osamu was assigned for the dishes that will be served on the day, I guess there's no need to hire or have the servants serve their food. should we let the guests get their own instead?" atsumu asked and let his eyes wander around the empty hall, still glistening with the help of the sunshine through the rows of large windows at the right side of the hall. 

"make the royals get their own foods when in their own respective homes, it's already served on their table?" 

atsumu frowns and pouts, shifting his gaze towards the grumpy knight. "did you wake up at the wrong side of the bed today, omi? you're grumpy today. I was expecting opinions, not sarcastic comments. i'm unfamiliar with this too."

sakusa sighed and held atsumu's forearm then caressed the skin underneath his thumb. "yeah, I'm sorry. just had a complication at the knighthood before your call."

"oh, it's okay. i understand. let's just plan together, okay?" atsumu said, lips stretching into a smile. sakusa hummed and nodded. 

the day progresses with the prince and knight planning throughout the dusk, interior design of the hall still unplanned. just like what atsumu had requested, osamu cooked both of them dinner leaving the three of them satisfied with the kiss of osamu's earthy and fiery served dish. 

as the day passes, the preparation for their birthday comes completely done. the placements of lights hanging from the ceiling, the orderly scattered tables around the hall, piano and other instruments placed at a corner of the hall, and other decorations placed inside the hall making it look more pretty and extravagant. the great hall filled with lights enhanced the beautiful colors and angels once again. sakusa and atsumu's fruit of teamwork. 

october fifth comes around, it's the twins' birthday. royalties who received invitations from the princes gathered once again inside the great hall of the palace at night. the sky outside was pitch black, full moon in display surrounded by enigmatic, bright and particular stars; still twinkling at the vastness of the dark. it was a beautiful night accompanying the beautiful night inside the palace. 

chandeliers and hanging lights lit up the hall, tables with chairs at the very far end of the corners with the main course sitting across the tables, beige curtains and green plants dotted the walls. princess and prince, duchess and duke, baroness and baron, marquess and marchioness, and other ranks occupied the dancefloor, slow dancing accompanied by the slow melody of the instruments; some were having conversations at each side.

women and men eyed atsumu, who's eyes wandered around the hall, curiously. surprisingly, the prince is not at the middle of the crowd, hands circled around a woman or man's waists, and drunk. instead, he's talking with a knight, smiling and drinking his wine. it has been an hour since the party started but not once did the prince nor the knight move an inch from where they were standing.

"hmm, your decorations sucks."

atsumu scowled at the remark. "omi! you're in here too!" he said. sakusa laughed, glancing at the prince and said, "I believe not, you persisted on the tables, making it look like a children's party." 

the prince sighs, the line of spine curving into a slight slouch. "i guess you're right. I'll never do this again, fucking 'samu making me do difficult things." he hissed. "speaking of 'samu, have you eaten the course yet? i tried it while the cook was placing it on the tables and it was amazing!" 

"I haven't yet, but I will after the gathering." 

atsumu hummed, "then there will be none for you to eat. you'll starve." he said.

"doesn't matter, I can cook myself dinner." 

"really? you cook? that's surprising. can't picture you cooking." 

"can't picture you cooking too."

"yeah, you can't. me inside a kitchen would be a disaster."

"i figured."

atsumu laughed and let his eyes wander around the hall again, watching everyone do their business. silent chattering can be heard along with the slow music playing and the sound of heels hitting the floor as royalties dances. 

the night was planned to go well. it should be. it was expected to flow smoothly and have the guest leave the palace unharmed. that's what it should be. but with the thought of having someone wanting to end atsumu's life changed his perspective. none of the previous and following days will be peaceful until the enemies are locked behind bars, punished for their treason. he knew any time and anywhere, anything could go sideways. acknowledging the thought of pawns scattered across the capital suggested that they could hurt atsumu anywhere and anytime. atsumu's afraid. scared at those train of thoughts once entertained. that's why, he haven't left sakusa's side once, for protection and security the head knight offered and wrapped him with (and atsumu loved his company). 

being with sakusa brought him security and eased his worry in his chest. perhaps, the head knight is aware since he hasn't left atsumu's side too. giving him the warmth and solicitude he needed. 

it was quiet and peaceful. just the chattering and music can be heard. nothing suspicious, nothing can be seen harmful. until atsumu heard tomas, the knight assigned to scrutinize the whole hall for suspicious movements, from the earpiece sakusa was wearing. 

"adriah. Knight Adriah Tomas. pawns spotted, in disguise." 

atsumu gulped at the report and looked at sakusa who's face remained blank and unreadable. atsumu's eyebrows curved upward, his chest twisting with worry, licked his lips as anxiousness started creeping their way up from his nape to his scalp. 

"atsumu." sakusa called and he felt a touch in his wrist, snapping his train of thoughts. atsumu blinked and gazed at the knight, who he saw scrutinized his face, trying to weigh his thoughts.

"omi, I'm sorry, what were you saying?" atsumu asked.

"we'll both go to where meian is. don't worry, I got you." said sakusa. 

they both went into silence before atsumu sighs and looks down to their feet, nodding his head. he straightens his back before looking back at sakusa to smile at him: trying to mask the worry in his face with happiness. "yes, of course you got."

"let's go." sakusa said before tugging atsumu's pinky, pulling the prince out of trance again. the head knight walked towards the knight commander while atsumu's tailing behind him.

there, meian following the traces of their steps until both arms distance each other had the Knight Commander lifts his gaze up to lock with atsumu's eyes then shifts it to the head knight.

"confirmed by adriah. alert stares were felt twenty minutes after the party started." sakusa said. he then brought his wrist up then said, "bokuto. update?" 

"sakusa, men outside have been taken down. speculations confirmed." said bokuto. 

"meian, orders." sakusa said after dropping his hands down to tuck it inside his pocket. atsumu's still and unmoving beside the head knight, slightly hiding behind his back from meian's scrutiny.

"alert all remaining guards. don't halt the party unless needed. it has been almost an hour since they were speculated to be present. I believe there's no point in opening fires. order them to suspend any aggressive actions. unless the enemies move a single muscle, evacuate the area and don't hesitate to gun them down." meian said then clears his throat. "i will attend the king while you stay to oversee their movements." 

sakusa nodded. "got it." he said before turning his back around and repeated what meian said somewhere in his wrist.

both of them stayed where meian left them. the noise inside the hall became inaudible and silence overpowered inside atsumu's head. both aware and alert at the presence of the pawns. atsumu can't help looking at every guest to spot any unfamiliar face. 

"inunaki and hinata will now make a round around and outside the hall." he heard Knight Adriah Tomas report. 

atsumu sighs and tries to find where his brother was. there he spotted osamu and his family with meian, eating while his mother's saying something to him. his father and meian talking, both had serious and a scowl in their faces. obviously talking about what sakusa had said, about the confirmed surmise, about the pawns in disguised. 

"atsumu, are you okay?" sakusa said. he glanced at him and nodded his head. "I'm fine." 

"hmm, how stupid of me to ask you that question. do you want to go back to your chamber?" 

atsumu shakes his head, "no. that's more scary. i'm fine here." he said. sakusa nodded and when he shifted his eyes towards the hall, his eyebrow cocks up. atsumu was about to speak when a princess appeared in front of him.

"prince atsumu." she said.

sakusa looks at where atsumu is, "it's okay, go where Prince Osamu is after. dont leave until meian said so." he said before turning around and whispered something in his wrist again.

the prince gave the princess in front of him a smile and took his hands to hold and lift his arms to wrap it around the princess's waist. 

"happy birthday, your highness." said the princess.

atsumu nodded, "thank you, princess. I hope the party has satisfied you."

"hmm, not much."

"how so?" atsumu asked, an eyebrow arched up.

"you're not your usual self, your highness. you're tamed tonight. had anyone put a leash around your neck? or... your highness is just willingly submissive tonight?" the princess taunted, an annoying smirk on her lips painted in a nude color. 

instead of going berserk, atsumu controlled himself and didn't let any emotions slip out of his grip. licking his lips he said, "upset you won't be the woman I'll lay down on my bed tonight?"

"perhaps. I could do better, your highness." she said, something smells danger lilt in her voice.

"unfortunately, you haven't passed my standard. nor reaching it." atsumu said before turning his heels around and heading towards where osamu is, peacefully devouring his plate beside his mother (who eventually gave up scolding him about his eating habits), leaving the woman alone.

"'samu give that plate a break." atsumu said once he reached their table and sat across his brother. "you'll scare them away." 

osamu gave him a glance and a shake of head before focusing on his plate again. atsumu watches his brother take a spoonful of food and sighs in between and after. 

"osamu, darling, you need to slow down for regal's sake." miya himara said. "come on."

atsumu laughs at the sight of his mother looking so upset and at the same time worried at his brother. "ma, it's okay. let osamu eat his food in peace, that's nothing ordinary."

"but, sweetheart, that's unhealthy!"

"let it go, one time thing only mama. right, 'samu?" atsumu asked and glanced at his brother who nodded his head while chewing. the queen sighed in defeat, "how about you? have you eaten yet, atsumu?"

the golden smiled and nods his head. "yes, of course. I had my dinner before the party started." said atsumu. 

miya himara smiled before standing up, "good. take care of your brother while i greet your cousins, okay?" she said then turned around to do what she had said. lifting his gaze down, he met osamu's perusing eyes. 

"let me guess," osamu started, leaning his back against the seat and he said "you haven't eaten lunch and sakusa left you that's why you're here."

atsumu sighs then stands up to sit beside osamu and mirrors him to slouch on his seat, revealing his emotions kept in his veins open in front of osamu to see. "i am worried, and scared, and anxious, and so much more i can't explain. it's all mixing up somewhere in my body i don't even know where." he said, voice little, afraid his father would hear. to his luck, meian is keeping his father's attention occupied to even look at where the twins are.

"tell me about it." 

the blonde frowns, "can't this wait until we are alone?"

"now." his brother hissed.

atsumu then sighs in submission. "omi said since a little while after the party started, he speculated there are pawns present in the party, but wasn't confirmed until an hour later." said atsumu, reluctantly. then he scoots closer to whisper, "and knight meian said that they don't have to hesitate to gun one foe down once spotted to do something or move an inch." sinking back to his seat, atsumu continued, "I don't get the reason for disguising themselves to attend the party just to do nothing. they are so cruel for that. they love making us feel like on edge and going back to where their head is, like they did nothing and as if we're going to sleep soundly at our own bed tonight." 

osamu sighed and held atsumu's hands, "hey it's gonna be okay. we have the best knights in the country. you can count on them, your safety is secured with them, alright?" he said.

atsumu nodded, "i know, i know. but they will be hurt in the process too."

"atsumu, that's what their jobs are for. they didn't train themselves to death just to be a knight their whole lives then return without being harmed or hurt." said osamu. 

the golden took a deep breath before looking back at osamu, "yeah, you're right." 

"do not blame yourself for this, atsumu, okay? all of this is not your fault. none of these are your fault." 

"i know, 'samu. i'm just worried."

osamu nodded, "good. then for now, eat before i tell 'ma." 

atsumu chuckles, "whatever."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: the following contains torture and mention of mental illness.   
> new tags are added.

sakusa and bokuto stood in front of the pawn, who sakusa captured, with his mouth gagged with cloth. adriah, hinata and inunaki standing near the door, waiting for meian to arrive. 

if it weren't for the knights and guards inside, the room will be considered empty, literally. it has nothing except nothingness. the walls painted grey, sound proofed, and were not dotted with any windows. the location inside the castle was unknown to everyone but the knights. there the unknown and treacherous man roped into his chair, gagged, waiting to be tortured until very much needed information was given. 

sakusa before leaving the prince had already spotted the foe carelessly wandering around, obviously looking for something, for someone. having the prince occupied gave sakusa the chance to confront and capture the pawn. both of them ran throughout the hallways like a mad dog, the pawn expecting to escape sakusa's fury with the impression of running through the hallway then towards the front door will do. unfortunately, the head knight had the palace memorized like blueprint at the forefront of his head. 

bokuto arrived in just a flash of a second once his presence was requested by sakusa through the help of his earpiece and microphone. knocking out the threat, both of them dragged him inside the mysterious and peculiar empty room. upon arriving, the head knight had ordered adriah to supervise the great hall until the party was announced done, hinata guarding the place, and the rest of the knight inside the grey room. while meian, still attended the king and his family for protection.

twelve midnight strikes, marking the night inside the palace over. hearing the faint sound of the cars driving away suggested that the guests went home to their respective homes. 

the door opens with a loud sound of the door screeching against the hard surface had it echoing around the room. it revealed meian striving forward with a quick pace, "pardon me for the delay, proceed now to the questioning." he said while removing the white gloves that comes with his suit. 

sakusa nodded at bokuto, a silent sign encouraging him to do the honor of questioning. 

bokuto then removed the gag and lifted his foot up to poke it against the man's stomach, nudging it slightly hard. wincing in pain, the man arched his head back then bringing it back in front again to look down. "who sent you? speak and we'll show you mercy." said bokuto. 

the knighthood watched bokuto interrogate the foe in silence, waiting for him to sing. the man in question huffs a laugh and glares at bokuto through the strands of hair in his forehead. "you really thought i would give it to you that easily? that's not how it works, don't you think?" the man taunted.

bokuto chuckled in a baritone voice before kicking the man's face causing him to stumble down into the floor. hinata walked forward to pull the foe upward. the man shakes his head and blinks his eyes as the knight commander watches him regain his clear vision. 

"how bold you, yeah? acting like a fucking douche as if you and your shits didn't harm the heir to the throne prince. for your information, young man, that's treason and we can decapitate your head right here and right now or give you way worse to die. but if you gave us what we needed, we could spare you your life and have you jailed for a couple of decades then restart your life upon leaving prison." said bokuto in a gritted teeth, anger evident in his voice, asserting dominance over the immured man. 

"I don't wa—" the pawn's words were cutted short when bokuto punched him real hard, the chair went unbalanced for a second, made him cough out blood and a swollen cheek as a result. 

"listen, i don't want to go and get out of this room with my fists covered with your blood. i don't want to repeat this twice, better rethink your choices and answer my question." he paused. "who's the head of your faction?" said bokuto. 

only the cough of the enemy can be heard, the rest of the knights still silent waiting for their answers. every second felt harsh, everyone on edge, waiting for the name to roll out of the pawn's mouth. they waited and waited for minutes which felt like years. it was a brutal wait, until the enemy opened his mouth to form a word but was cut off of his cough, drawing out blood from his mouth. 

"grand duke..." the man started. sakusa's eyebrows furrowed, silently praying that it wasn't the person in his mind. "g-grand duke aran ojiro."

sakusa wanted to sigh in relief when it wasn't kita's name who were blurted out but it was caught up in the middle of his throat, he liked aran, he was kind and had the luxury of being quick witted and is strategic like meian. he was one of strategist of the council, having him as an enemy would be very threatening. 

"we still can't assume anything without confirmation, who knows this man could be lying? have him still captive inside the palace until the information is validated." it was meian who broke the pain silence. bokuto stepped backwards to listen to what meian had to say. "have barnes and inunaki guard him for a while. any possible information you could give that might benefit our investigation?" the question was directed to the enemy, very intimidating.

still wincing in pain nonetheless he muttered, "prime minister ren omimi, he gives out the orders." 

hinata scoffs. "i can't believe this." 

"you know they come in pairs." said inunaki (he spent some of his time together with the two). 

"this is much more serious than what I had expected." meian sighed, "we'll meet tomorrow at two in the afternoon for discussion, i had informed the king already." he said before turning around and walking out of the room. sakusa gave a glance at the enemy before walking out of the room too, quite satisfied with the information given but also very upset and angry at the betrayal.

  
  
  


The day after the twins birthday, five minutes before five, all knights had already gathered inside the council chamber, anger bottling up inside their chest. the king arrived a couple of minutes after with a stern look on his face. meian stood in front, assigned for the deed of reporting for the king and the council (knighthood).

"i was informed by one of your men, meian, about the confirmation. i am very well disappointed at aran. I treated him like my son, what his parents failed to do so. following their steps was something i never expected nor entertained the thought. I was under the impression that treating him well will result in him growing up proud and polished. unfortunately, that wasn't the case. I was foolish and ignorant." the king sighed as he leaned his back on his seat, disappointment plastered on his face. "well done, everyone. i appreciate the hard work." the knights bowed their head, "proceed to the discussion."

meian bowed his head before nodding. "this morning, I had my men searching around for confirmation and tracked the prime minister and grand duke's previous activities. and with the results in hand, we had the information verified. now, upon learning aran ojiro as the person who moves the pawns may be a threat to us. we all know he's a meticulous person, he wants everything organized and goes just the way he planned it to be." he said. 

"to be more careful with future preparation against grand duke aran ojiro, i consulted a private profiler to understand aran ojiro more. to summarize it all, since she mentioned several characteristics and such, the duke may have psychophathic tendencies. having all this information in hand, I can assure you that no aggressive actions would happen for three to four months. I believe aran will also prepare and enhance his pawns, we will do the same while also gathering more information and planning with the given time.

"now, after monitoring yesterday's eventful night. I came into conclusion the pawns were sent to spy everyone's movements. we don't know the total numbers of pawns that were sent but I noticed two. one who was captured by head knight sakusa while the latter was the woman who offered a dance with prince atsumu. rationale still unknown since the man refused to speak and the woman vanished." meian said and took a pause to look at everyone. 

sighing, he said. "few weeks ago, prince osamu gave me a piece of paper contained with codes. it was easy to decipher since I am familiar with the codes used. it was sent from the Philippines by Knight Suna Rintarou. the paper told us that he was being threatened by aran through the help of another knight inside their knighthood." 

"suna..." the king repeated. Miya Itsuki sighs then straightens his back, the mixture of disappointment and worry now gone in just a blink of an eye. "thank you meian. tell your men that too. you managed to collect all of this information in just several hours and piecing them together, i will always be amazed at your abilities. it's an honor to have you as my knight." said the king.

meian smiled and gave no more response. the king continued, "just like what meian had said a while ago, we'll have a couple of months to prepare. I will call for another meeting one of these days. until then, be aware of the surroundings and report anything suspicious. movements will be suspended until further notice. once decided, I will immediately call for your presence. for now, dismissed." said miya itsuki. he then stood up to leave the room and went straight to his study. 

the head knight had left the training after the lunch break, haven't returned yet since then. the prince was belatedly informed that there's a meeting happening inside the council chamber within the knighthood and the king— concerning the party, atsumu guessed. 

three hours have passed. atsumu stares out of the large window inside their dining without actually seeing it. he tried thinking about the possibilities of the future but his mind wasn't capable of that, his head would just hurt from thinking and thinking. mostly, because of frustration and anger that comes within. and if atsumu continued to deepen himself within the thought, his anger would only combust resulting in him into a raging mess which he, himself, doesnt want that to happen. and so instead, he occupied himself with the garden outside the dining. the view outside the window gave the whole room a life.

atsumu snapped back when he heard knocks, "your highness, the briefing came done and head knight sakusa ordered me to inform you that your training will continue." it was haruto once again. 

the golden nodded and stood up from his seat and marched forward where haruto's standing. "tell him, I'm coming." he said. 

arriving, he saw the head knight alone at the center of the room once again. footsteps echoes as atsumu walked forward, making sakusa turn his head around. "omi! how's the briefing? oh, you know what, nevermind. i'm not ready to hear it yet." sakusa didn't respond, instead, he continued to stare at the golden. having the whole attention of the head knight to himself, atsumu immediately felt conscious. he cleared his throat before saying, "what's wrong? omi, you're staring, you're making me feel really uneasy." 

"yeah, I'm sorry. shall we begin?" sakusa asked. the prince nodded and they went into their usual formation. 

the next day, sakusa announced they will now advance to mixed martial art. although he already taught atsumu some of the techniques of the sport. in a span of just one week, atsumu already had the different types of martial art's kicks engraved in his mind.

"that ends the lesson for martial art's kicking." said sakusa.

atsumu crouched and then lifted his arms. "which means, sparring, aren't we?" he said before launching forward to lift his knee preceded by the thrust of his hips to recruit more power when doing the front thrust kick. but sakusa saw it coming when he propped his right arm against his left arm. "too slow. what happened to our sprinting? didn't help increasing the speed?"

atsumu grunts then threw multiple punches towards the knight which sakusa blocked and gave atsumu punches too. the prince tried to push a feint and give sakusa an axe kick but failed when the knight caught his knee to push him down the floor. atsumu dropped the caught leg down then lifted the other to kick sakusa sidewards. 

the head knight came stumbling sideways. atsumu didn't waste a second to go behind his back. when he was about to kick the back of sakusa's knee, he saw how sakusa's about to turn around and lift both his hand and so, the prince launched forward to grab the knight's forearm and lifts his whole body to wrap both his legs around sakusa's neck then swing around to push the knight into the ground, caging him by locking his upper body and hands gripping the head knight's arms.

"hmm, yeah. too slow." panting, he said. atsumu sat up, a smile forming in his lips after realizing what just happened. "fucking hell, i won!" he celebrated. atsumu turns around to see sakusa getting up on his feet. "omi! i finally beat you!" 

to say atsumu is being overreacting or exaggerated is an understatement. never once did he win against the knight. day by day, the knight would always win, but to the prince's luck, today wasn't victorious for the head knight. atsumu, in his mind, is rejoicing. It took him five months to score a one win over hundreds of sparring against sakusa. 

sakusa hums then offers his hand, "you did."

atsumu, of course, took his hand and gave the knight a triumphant smile. "was i impressive?"

"yes, you were."

"of course i am."

the prince watched sakusa walk towards the doorway. "shall we go and meet your brother? The King had informed me that your brother requested to be trained just like you do. bokuto and hinata would do the honor." said sakusa.

"they will?" atsumu asked as he approached the head knight.

"yes. are you excited?" sakusa asked.

atsumu huffed, "nah. my brother would slack the whole time. he hates moving."

the head knight lets out a laugh. "hmm, looks like a character he owns." 

"should i mention this to him?" atsumu said, a playful smirk forming as he looked towards the knight.

"you probably shouldn't." said sakusa, without glancing. 

atsumu laughs then grabbed sakusa's wrists to drag him down the hallway towards the dining again. "I figured, that's why I will still mention it. i'm not a good keeper of secrets, you know omi." 

"yeah? should we go back inside the training hall and knock you out? you being stupid would be a plausible explanation which no one would debate into." 

"that's rude but not scary, try again sometimes omi-kun." 

the next day, as soon as atsumu woke up, a smile immediately stretched across his face. while in the shower, as warm water hits the top of his head to the bottom of his feet, he wondered why he feels extra blithe today. it was just another day of training with sakusa. perhaps because he won against him yesterday? or was it because he will see bokuto and hinata with osamu today? it's nothing unusual, he sees them everyday. as he finishes his morning shower, atsumu shrugged it off and went to where his brother is instead with the impression of maybe it was the latter (or maybe, not listed on the choices).

after eating their breakfast, they both went to the training hall where the three knights were waiting. they halted when they saw both of the prince enter the hall.

"tsumtsum! training with you again feels slightly nostalgic!" bokuto beamed at him.

"bokuto-san, that sounds sentimental." 

"back me up, tsumtsum!" 

atsumu laughed, he missed having both of the knights around for training. mostly their never ending stories and teasing. they were always fun to have around. there's no doubt at that. "bokkun, how are we going to train for today?" he asked.

"oh yeah, about that, I almost forgot." bokuto chuckled, then put an arm around hinata's shoulders. "you and sakusa will continue your training, while my disciple and I will train your brother. sounds okay?" 

the golden nodded, "im fine with that. osamu, how about you?" he asked, turning his head over his shoulder to glance at his brother.

"sounds fine with me too, I don't really care."

"everyone's fine then. shall we begin?" atsumu asked, the two knights nodded. "alright. bokkun, go easy on my brother 'kay? if he slack, don't hesitate to kick his ass." he said.

"you can trust me with that." said bokuto while saluting. the golden only laughs before walking towards sakusa who is busying himself in the corner. 

"omi!"

sakusa lifts his eye to meet with atsumu then brings his phone down. "prepped yourself up before sparring. I'll just have a talk with inunaki. alright with you?" sakusa asked.

"yeah. usual pre-exercise right?" 

"hmm. I'll be back after five or ten, then we'll proceed." said sakusa before exiting the hall while atsumu joined osamu for stretching. after a while, sakusa came back and then both of them went into another side of the room to spar— atsumu assumed. but sakusa went with a foot target. "kicking training?" atsumu asked when he saw the equipment, sakusa nodded. they practiced for a couple of hours before sparring. 

"punching is not allowed. attack with kicks, I'll block." said sakusa which the prince obliged. atsumu took a deep breath before attacking with a jump side kick then it progressed with different martial arts kicking techniques without any hands involved. the hall was filled with the slapping sounds of kicking and pants— exhales and grunts from osamu's training. 

"hey, hey, tsumtsum! just how much have you improved in a span of months when you had sakusa as your trainer?" said bokuto after their sparring. "and those were only kicking, what happens then if punching and choke holding was involved?" 

"i don't know, omi doesn't praise me." atsumu said in between his breaths.

bokuto laughed, his voice echoing around the room. "let me do the honor then. you've improved so much, your highness!" 

"that was exaggerated."

"thought so."

after weeks of training, atsumu then realized how fast learner osamu is after watching him train one day when sakusa announced a water break. 

"wow, omi look!" atsumu said. osamu was training how to use swords, and he's having a spar with hinata who's less aggressive on training (unlike bokuto who always unleashes all his energy and power like his life depended on it).

"I've noticed." said sakusa. atsumu was about to protest when the head knight received a call. sakusa lifted his phone up to his ears after receiving it, he just nodded and said yes to what the person behind the phone had said then tucking it inside his pocket after the conversation.

atsumu looked up at him, expectant. assuming sakusa would give an excuse, so he kept his mouth shut, waiting. as expected, sakusa looked down at him from where atsumu was sitting on the floor. "council." he said and that was enough. the prince nodded and let the head knight go from where bokuto was and said the same thing. bokuto then dismissed osamu. they bowed at him before leaving the hall while the twins went to the dining and eat as they wait for instructions from their trainer.

  
  


"i'm sorry for the abrupt meeting, I am here to inform you what the king and I decided for his majesty's upcoming birthday." said meian. 

"the king wouldn't be present but his presence isn't necessary since we've discussed this matter already before calling your presence here.

"The King and I decided to invite the two close countries to ours for assistance on the future battle against grand duke aran ojiro. The King agreed with inviting inarizaki and schweiden over the country, known as the Philippine and the United Kingdom. we will be sending invitations over there to the heir to the throne prince and king and I will be needing volunteers to send the letter personally hence the motive behind the impromptu meeting." said meian. he smiled then raised his left hand, "any hands?" 

inunaki and a knight raised their hands. "great. thank you Knight Inunaki and Knight Kaji, your assistance would be very much appreciated. inunaki, you go to the united kingdom and deliver the letter personally to King Ushijima. give him congratulations too from our country for finally having the throne and for the engagement. and kaji, give the letter to the heir to the throne prince hirugami. i will personally request an appointment with the prince."

hinata raised a hand which made everyone look at him. he gave meian a smile, his teeth showing. "I could send the invitation to the heir to the throne prince, meian-san. Knight Commander Kageyama Tobio is a confrère of mine." 

"very well, thank you Knight Hinata. then I guess that marks the end of our meeting today?" said meian. "thank you for attending."

  
  
  
  
  
  


sounds of stomping footsteps echoes inside the halls as angry ren omimi marched his way down the hallway towards where their head, aran ojiro, was fixated— from where he is having his afternoon siesta. 

ren omimi slams the door open, the head unmoving despite the sound it caused. instead, aran ojiro removed the book laying on top of his head— used to block the bright fluorescent lights— slowly then gave ren omimi a smile, an eerie one. 

"abruptly surging inside my chamber and disturbing my nap, I see. what's with the sudden notion omimi? keep it brief and clear, i don't want you repeating yourself." said aran.

"pardon me, my king. but this is urgent." 

"I'm all ears."

"miya itsuki sent two of his knights to the united kingdom and philippines." 

aran frowned at the information omimi gave him. obviously angry, just as angry as ren omimi is. "possibly inviting the United Kingdom over, meaning we won't be able to threaten suna rintarou anymore is what you're saying, right?"

ren omimi, the past prime minister of Japan, nodded. "I am afraid, yes, my king."

the grand duke tilted his head while his eyes closed as he let out a deep chuckle, the crease between his eyebrows now gone. his silence was sinister. every passing second, deep and dark decisions passed through the forefront of aran's head, it was evident in his face. after processing what just happened, aran opened his eyes, pitched black pupils dilated, then kicked the table in front of him making the objects above it flew across the room; a scowl on face, deep and darn as annoyance flowed throughout his whole body.

"fucking meian shuugo always there to ruin my plans." aran said in gritted teeth. he tilted his head again to his shoulder then his tensed muscles relaxed and gave ren omimi a smile. "leave." he ordered which ren omimi obliged, rushing his way out of aran's chamber before he experience another rage of aran ojiro.

"now, how will I move my pawns in order to defeat the white annoying chess piece blocking my way from taking the throne..." aran whispered while staring at the scattered books and whatnots on the floor. minutes passed before aran spoke again. "hmm, of course. it has to be that." he whispered in the air as he stared at the chess board on top of his bed, chess pieces on different places like someone just played and was disrupted. "bishop on b5 and...  _ mate _ ."


End file.
